


Moon Shine Washing Line

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Pink Floyd, Syd Barrett - Fandom, arnold layne, cross dressing - Fandom
Genre: 1960's, 1970s, Arnold Layne - Freeform, Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: A fun and sexy idea I had. Makes me wonder what he would have looked like in a 'frock.' Roger Waters once said Syd wore one for a few days because he was feeling 'homosexual.' No one took pictures.





	Moon Shine Washing Line

Syd lay on his back and watched a fly walk on the ceiling. It then buzzed around and landed on his record player. Other than that the room was silent, the shadows long. Iggy was out with friends and hadnt been back for days. No one to talk to, and he didnt feel like messing with his guitar.

He let out a long exhale, and rubbed his eyes. 'I need to get out of here, I'm getting cabin fever!' Syd thought. He also knew that beyond his front door were fans and old friends who would not leave him alone. Syd needed a plan!

"Moon shine washing line..." passed through his head, as sometimes old song lyrics did. Normally, it annoyed him as he hated thinking of his old band, but this time it gave him an idea.

'It's simple, I will do just like the song tonight and knick some women's clothes off the lines from various houses so that I may dress as a woman and fool everyone. I will be a mere stranger, and be free to do as I please!' Syd was filled with glee at this idea.

He got up and dressed in dark clothing, had some tea and toast, a cigarette and waited for the sun to go down. When it was dark, he went out the back way and on to his adventure as a theif in the night. Syd just had to make sure he didnt get caught.

Out on the prowl, Syd found some lovely items in the better neighborhoods. Some had the new washers and dryers which made it so that there was less to choose from, but he managed to get enough for one outfit.

Syd snuck home and when he was inside he lay everything out. A silk blue paisly dress, a pale blue scarf, black knickers with a matching black bra, and blue stockings that went up to the knee. He would have to shave, but he didn't mind if it meant freedom. 

Eager to try everything on, he shucked his current clothes off, and dropped them in a pile on the floor. He grabbed the lacy black knickers first and felt the material with his fingers. It felt like something Jenny might wear, he thought.

Balancing himself against the wall, he slid them over his thighs, backside, and crotch. They were tight in front, but he liked the snugness, he would be all right so long as he didnt get turned on.

Next he grabbed the bra and put the straps over his shoulders. He tried to do the hooks in the back, but it wasnt easy. Syd was used to undoing bras not doing them. Eventually, he got it and it fit, except he would have to stuff it with tissue, to form 'breasts.' He walked to the toilet and did this carefully molding and shaping them until he was satisfied.

Syd then got the dress and slipped it on. The silk felt so good on his skin and wearing a dress felt so much freer than trousers, he could see why some men liked to do this regularly. Syd picked up the scarf and went back to the toilet to look in the mirror to make sure his 'breasts' looked right under the dress and to put the scarf on. 

He looked good, and even better, he felt good, running his hands over the dress. He knew styling his hair right and some makeup he could be more beautiful than some women out there.

Syd went back to the bedroom and took everything but the knickers off. He hung everything else over his speakers and lay back on his mattress. He began to run his hand over the crotch of the knickers, until he got hard, and part of his cock was above the elastic. Syd never dreamed he would feel like this, but it was such a turn on to wear this forbidden garment.

Sliding the knickers to his hips he continued to stroke himself, his breath hitching in his throat and eyes rolling back as gripped himself. Finally, overwhelmed, he came, shooting white ribbons of come across his chest. Syd then relaxed for a moment, before slipping the knickers all the way off so he could clean himself up.

'Tommorow is going to be amazing.' Syd thought. It was late, and he was spent, so he got onto his mattress, pulled up his blanket and went to sleep.

When the sunlight streamed in the window, Syd blinked his eyes open and yawned. He looked over to the speakers and grinned. He couldnt wait to ready himself for a day on the town, it would be the first in quite a long time.

Syd's hand reached for the knickers, and he slipped them on under the sheets. No one was around, so he could walk through the house like Iggy did, and go make himself a bowl of cereal and have his morning cigarette. The idea of purchasing more of these knickers and wearing them all the time crossed his mind as he ate, but he couldnt bare if anyone found out. 'They already think I'm crazy, especially Roger,' He thought, rolling his eyes.

He dismissed that negative thought, he was going to have a good day, he deserved it. Syd put his spoon and bowl in the sink, and put his cigarette out. He then went to shower, for he had to get rid of any visual body hair.

In the bath, Syd went over his legs and arms delicately, not wanting to knick himself. He never realized how difficult it was for ladies to do such a fine job with no cuts. All of his girlfriends had perfect legs, silky to the touch. Finally, it was time for his face, and he shaved as close as he could, when that was done, he rinsed and got out.

Now it was time to dress, his black underthings, waiting. He put everything on, including the stockings. It was then that he realized he had no shoes! Syd went off to Iggy's room and went through her closet. He found some shoes that he could squeeze into, but they pinched his toes. He would have to purchase shoes in his size.

Next, he went back to the toilet and went through Iggy's makeup. He'd watch her do it and he's even worn kohl, but nothing more. He figured though, if he could paint well, he could put on makeup. 

Sure enough, Syd highlighed the right places and lined and mascared his eyes, and put on some lip gloss. He was already beautiful, it didnt take much. Syd then took a comb to his hair, and put on a headband. Pehaps he would eventually get a wig! He's wondered what he would look like blonde. 

Syd stood up and admired himself. He was in love with his own reflection, but wondered, still if others would know.

'I'll call Mick, and get his opinion.' He thought. Syd rang him up and he said he would be over shortly. After hanging up the phone, Syd practiced walking. He was afraid he would end up with blisters, and thought maybe he should have gone for a more Berkeley hippie look so he would not have to wear shoes, but his hair wasn't long enough. 

Soon, there was a knock at the door. It had to be Mick, so Syd opened it and Mick looked at Syd and asked, "Is Syd here? He rang me a bit ago." Using a higher pitch voice, he told Mick to come on in. 

"Are you Syd's new girlfriend?" Mick asked. He'd not known that Syd had a new girlfriend but the man had a habit of forgetting things. No longer able to contain himself around his friend, he laughed, giving himself away.

"Syd?" Mick asked. "What, why? Women's clothing? I thought you were a new girlfriend."

"Good, that is why I called you here. I've got cabin fever, and I know if I go out as me it will be a mob scene. I had this idea from my song 'Arnold Layne,' and it seems to be believable as we are close and you didnt recognize me. Should be fine with strangers."

"I must say, that is a good plan, you are lucky you are so pretty that you can pull it off." Syd blushed, which only made him more beautiful.

"However, women's shoes, they are torture and it's no wonder some get in a very bad mood. I need bigger ones, but I can go downtown to a cafe' and sit, and I should be okay."

"I've got a photo shoot, soon, but you know I always have time for you." Mick looked Syd up and down. He really was quite striking.

"I will walk you to the door, as I am leaving as soon as I grab a handbag of Iggy's and put my things in it." It didnt take long and soon, both were out the door!


End file.
